Sicarius Noctis
by Otaku Sage of Llamas
Summary: -AU- Raito Yagami is a dedicated student by day but at night he turns into a deadly assassin known as Kira. What will he do when he is ordered to take down L, the mysterious executive to one of the leading electronic companies?
1. Intret Sicarius

**Disclaimer**: Otaku-Sage-of-Llamas does not claim to own Death Note and its characters. Rather that privilege belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

**Warnings**: There is complete AUness, OCCness, a future OC, possibly clichés and yaoi. Also, beware of potential spoilers (for the anime/manga and L's real name) and the authoress' sad attempt at writing.

**Genre**: Drama/Romance

**Pairings**: future L x Raito

**Rating**: T _(for right now, probably be pushed up to M later)_

* * *

**Sicarius Noctis**

**by Otaku-Sage-of-Llamas**

* * *

_Prologue_

**- Intret Sicarius -**

The night was still young. From his position on top of an apartment complex's roof, Raito Yagami saw the remnants of the sun painted across the night sky's in a breathtaking way. The cell phone in his pocket rang loudly amongst the quiet atmosphere.

His hand reached down and brought the red cell phone to his ear. "Yes?" he answered.

"Oh, Raito-kun," called a loud female voice through the speakers, "I got another client for you at the club. He's wealthy, too."

"Alright. I'm on my way," he ended the conversation by flipping the phone closed and placed it back into his pocket. From his other pocket, he pulled out a pair of leather gloves to match his attire. Ratio wore a pair of tight fitting leather pants with a gem studded belt and a vest made of the same material, which was open to expose his bare chest that showed a necklace with a dragon design. Raising his hand, he pushed the sunglasses that lay in his auburn hair onto the bridge of his nose.

"Time to move," Raito said to himself as he ran towards the emergency staircase and made his way to ground level where a red motorcycle awaited him. Positioning himself on the motorcycle, Raito headed towards The Moon Club, Misa's popular nightclub.

Ten minutes later, he arrived at the entrance of the club where two built men stood on either side of the door. After getting off the motorcycle, Raito placed it next to one of the guards who slightly tilted his head to the side and said, "Misa-san is waiting for you in the back VIP room".

"Thanks, Mogi-san," Raito replied as he entered the nightclub. In the center of the large room was the dance floor with the DJ positioned near the back, where doors that led to the VIP and party rooms were. When occupied, there would be guards positioned at the doors of the VIP rooms for safety reasons. The bar sat on the right side while tables were spread out amongst the exterior of the dance floor. A secret stairway in the back led to bathrooms as well as Misa's office and the security office.

Raito, while he made his way to the client's room, paid no attention to many of the young adults that were dancing erratically, which he compared to that of someone's clothing on fire. There was no such art to be found in their pointless movements that they called dancing.

The guard nodded at him as he entered the VIP room, where his client awaited him. A fat man in a very professional attire of a businessman with a thick cigar in hand sat at the head of the table facing towards him. Two security guards he did not recognize were on either side of the man, presumably the client's. Misa, her blond hair shining under the lighting, stood at the side wearing one of her favorite gothic lolita outfits smiled at him.

"So this is Kira," the client spoke up, his tone mocking. "I never expected him to be so young," his voice was coarse as if his throat was made up of sand. Raito crossed his arms across his chest.

"Age doesn't make a difference. All that matters is that I get the job done."

"Yes. I have seen your record and also got a recommendation from Kida about your work. Frankly, I am impressed," he pushed his thick framed glasses back on top of the bridge of his nose.

"From the Yotsuba Group?" the man nodded in affirmation.

"So what's the job?" Raito asked, tired of the conversation already.

"To the point. I like that. Anyways, I want you to take down one of my rivals. He's the CEO of VanTex Corporation…otherwise known as L," he started but was cut off by the assassin.

"Do you realize how much work that would take? No one knows who L is so I would have to infiltrate the company and try to pry information from somebody. I'm an assassin, not an intelligence agent."

"That's why I am willing to pay you very generously to do this for me," the one guard placed a silver briefcase on the table.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Authoress' Notes**:

Thank you for taking your precious time to read my fanfic!

I feel bad starting on another fanfic while pushing Ad Aeternitatem to the side. But honestly, I am having a hard time to motivate myself to work on it. So in the meantime, I will be working on this fic.

And as a note, the "client" is not OC. Take your guess now, his identity will be revealed in the next chapter. There will only be one OC in this fanfic which she plays a minor role later on.

Next chapter, the start of Raito's infiltration and he encounters some minor problems!


	2. Progressus

**Disclaimer**: Otaku-Sage-of-Llamas does not claim to own Death Note and its characters. Rather that privilege belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

**Warnings**: There is complete AUness, an OC, OCCness, possibly clichés and yaoi. Also, beware of potential spoilers (for the anime/manga and L's real name) and the authoress' sad attempt at writing.

**Genre**: Drama/Romance with a tad bit of Humor

**Pairings**: future L x Raito

**Rating**: T _(for right now, probably be pushed up to M later)_

* * *

**Sicarius Noctis**

**by Otaku-Sage-of-Llamas**

* * *

_Act 1_

**- Progressus -**

"I can't believe that I agreed to do this," Raito sighed, sitting at the table of the VIP room and resting his legs on top, after the client left. Misa sat on the edge near the assassin, grinning from ear to ear.

"But think of all the money Demegawa-san is giving us for this!" she patted the briefcase that still sat there.

"And this is just half of it," Misa added cheerfully.

"So are there openings at VanTex?" he asked, lighting a cigarette between his fingers as Misa called to one of her guards. She whispered into his ear and in a couple of minutes the guard returned with a laptop computer. Her fingertips typed rapidly on the keyboard.

"Oh, there's a spot for an assistant secretary for the Vice President, Ryuga Hideki," she replied as Raito groaned the position.

"Is that all you can find?"

"Yep!" she chirped, "And is Raito sexist in thinking that secretaries are a female only position? Besides, it's a good position to get information about the target."

"I'm not sexist," Misa laughed at that.

"Then what is it then? Are you insecure of something?" she teased as Raito's face turned in embarrassment and shook his head in denial.

"Anyways, print me off an application," he spoke as Misa beamed at his discomposure.

"Won't it interfere with your college education?" she asked seriously with concern laded in her voice.

"No. I can afford to miss a couple of classes. I am at the top of my class anyways," he boasted about his intelligence, stroking his already inflated ego.

"Yeah, I know that you are a genius…Makes me wonder sometimes why you are doing this," Raito leaned his head down, his hair creating a shadow over honey eyes. His lips were held in a straight line, neither frowning nor smiling. It was times like these that Misa found it impossible to read his emotions. Normally, she would remain silent until he finally spoke up.

"Because it's my fate," he softly uttered as Misa lowered her gaze to the floor.

"I didn't think you were the type of person to believe in fate," Raito shook his head.

"No, it's not that. I choose a certain path to take and I am forced to follow it to the end."

"What's the difference?" she asked, curious of what he meant.

"I made a choice. Fate itself does not allow for such but when that decision was finally made…I became bound to it," he clarified in a soft tone.

"I still don't get what you mean," Misa admitted, playing with the ends of her skirt.

"It's like the choice to smoke," Raito looked at the very cigarette in his hands, "Once you start, you cannot stop. Your body starts to become dependent on it."

"But what about those that managed to stop smoking?" she added, confused even more by his example.

"They cannot truly escape from it," he rose from his seat to approach the window in the rear of the room. Pushing the curtain aside carefully, he gazed out through the glass. Soon, Misa silently joined him and commented, "The full moon is really beautiful tonight."

Raito merely nodded as the fingertips of his free hand ghosted over the glass, entranced by its ethereal glow.

"Do you know the superstition behind the full moon?" he asked Misa out of curiosity.

"I know about werewolves…"

"Not that. It was once said that the night of the full moon was cursed as it would cause men to act out in madness and commit crimes they would do in their normal state…Maybe this task will be the death of me," Raito mused aloud and panic crossed Misa's face.

"Don't say something like that so lightly! And besides, you have a perfect record! You're not going to mess this up!" tears gathered at the edges of her eyes.

"I never said that I wasn't going to go through with the hit."

"Then why say something like that!?" she forced the words out of her mouth as her calm composure was breaking down.

"I just have a feeling," he couldn't explain this feeling he had but something told him that things would no go exactly as planned. The ash of the cigarette fell to the floor as on the tip of the gasper, the light slowly died away.

* * *

"_Our wills and fates do so contrary run_

_That our devices still are overthrown:_

_Our thoughts are ours, their ends none of our own"_

_-Hamlet Act III Scene II_

* * *

Some people said that the state of one's room indicated their personality and Raito was no exception. His apartment was perfect and tidy as himself, clothing neatly packed into dresser drawers and papers safely placed into folders stationed in filing cabinets. The apartment was rather small with only a bedroom, bathroom, and a combination of a living and dining room but he didn't mind, the rent was affordable.

At four o'clock, Raito was laid across the ocean blue sheets of his bed. He had spent most of the night completing the application for VanTex, fully aware that he had classes in the morning. Not that he cared so much, with the grades he effortlessly obtained.

To the side of the bed, stood a wooden nightstand with a lamp that was dimly lit, an alarm clock, and a small metal frame that held a photo within. Honey orbs rested upon it fondly, sighing when he finally close his eyes as if he entered a dream-like trance of memories of a long forgotten past.

And soon his breathing eased to a slow and steady beat, his mind falling into its vast playground.

However, his sweet retreat did not last long as an obnoxious beeping noise rang through his ears. He groaned as he rose up to shut off the annoying alarm which read six o'clock. His first classes started at seven thirty. And before going to his class, Raito planned on dropping off his application as the VanTex building that was located on the road leading to his destination.

* * *

"_No…some things can never be amended…we can't turn back now."_

_-Johan from Monster (Volume 18) by Naoki Urasawa_

* * *

The lady that sat at the front desk of VanTex was polite, compared to a grouchy old man that Raito expected. Her smile was bright as the daylight that reminded Raito of an optimist who had no knowledge of the vast darkness which existed in the world.

Such thing frightened him…ignorance that is. He believed that in order to be an optimist, one would have to blind themselves to reality, only seeing through the gaps which the blindfold did not cover.

At one time, Raito wondered how people could find any beauty in the world as all he saw was the endless ugliness contained within it. He could never see the world through the eyes of an artist. Oh, how they could take in everything they see, appreciate it aesthetically, and mold it into some grandiose form they called art.

Raito envied them but he knew that he was not born to be such. No, he lived to take the lives of others. His own twisted way of cleansing the world of its sinners. But by doing that, he became one of them as well.

However, that was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

* * *

"_All art is but imitation of nature."_

_-Seneca the Younger_

* * *

The routine of college was tiresome to Raito but he knew that he needed a degree to advance himself in the world. Raito returned home at three thirty five surprised to find a message on his answering machine. After all, he only gave out his phone number to very few people.

The voice of a stern female informed him that his application for VanTex was chosen for the final selection round and his presence would be required at the corporation in four days for the process. Also, he should be prepared for a thorough interview, proper attire is a must.

The fateful day arrived and Raito was lucky to not have any classes. He was told by the same lady from before to report to the fifth floor, only one out of the thirty seven floors of the building.

The elevator ride was short and painfully quiet as there was only two other people. The one was a plain looking woman and the other was a man that stuck out like a sore thumb. His attire was far from proper, baggy jeans and a long sleeved shirt. His slouch made him appear shorter than Raito but if he were to straighten his back, he could easily stand taller. Raven hair lay messily on his head and onyx eyes were glazed over in a blank look. What was stranger was the black lining around his eyes, as if the man had put on eyeliner, which really contrasted his pale skin.

Raito got a creepy vibe from the other man as every time he turned his head, he saw that onyx orbs were focused upon him and he didn't even bother to avert his eyes when Raito caught him.

Leaving the elevator with the man trailing slowly behind him, Raito was greeted by a young woman wearing a deep red blouse and a pair of black khaki pants. Her dark brown hair was neatly tied up in a bun and her auburn orbs were guarded by thick rimmed frames.

"Welcome, I'm Lisa Takahito," she bowed politely, "the reception area is right through these doors," she added as she pointed towards the elegant mahogany doors to her right.

"Thank you," he replied as Lisa smiled warmly. Raito headed towards the reception but stopped his movements when he heard the woman greet the strange man.

"Ryuzaki, I wasn't expecting you to be here. And your attire!" she scolded in a light tone.

"You know I can't afford to do so."

"But still," Lisa sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose with the tips of her fingers.

* * *

_"Adapt yourself to the things among which your lot has been cast and love sincerely the fellow creatures with whom destiny has ordained that you shall live."_

_-Marcus Aurelius_

* * *

The reception area was simply amazing, an extravagant ballroom filled with tables and a buffet as waiters walked around to tend to the guests' needs. At each table setting, there was a small slip of paper. Most of the guests, there was about thirty in total, ignorantly threw it out or cast it aside but Raito closely observed the paper.

It read: "_One of the qualities of a good assistant to a secretary is being able to pay close attention to details. By discarding this note, you forfeit your opportunity to advance_."

He lightly chuckled at the note. It was a test. Then he noticed that the strange man from earlier, called Ryuzaki, was sitting next to him at the table and bluntly staring again.

Annoyed, Raito let out a soft growl in the back of his throat, unheard to anyone but himself. He was tempted to say, 'Do you like what you see?' but bit his tongue. He didn't want his taunting words to ruin his chance for the position.

Soon, Lisa took her place at the podium and began her speech, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to VanTex Corporation. If you don't already know, I am Lisa Takahito, secretary to the vice-president. And you are all here as one of you will become my new assistant tonight…

…We received two thousand applications for this position and managed to narrow it down to thirty that showed the best potential…

…Now, I want to ask you all to hold up the slip of paper that should be at your place setting," only six raised the slip as the rest of the people looked around frantically.

"Alright then. Those of you without the slip may leave," a huge uproar arose as soon as she finished her words.

Sobs and shouts echoed through the ballroom. One man stood up and ran towards the secretary but he was stopped by Ryuzaki, who managed to kick the man in the chest with an odd style of fighting. Two security guards followed and dragged the angered man away. All the other rejected candidates took this as their cue to leave.

After the commotion calmed down, Lisa returned to her speech, unaffected by the attempted assault.

"Congratulations to the six of you for making it this far," she stopped and tore up a piece of paper that was laying on the podium into several pieces to write something on each one. From underneath the wooden podium, Lisa pulled up a glass jar and placed the folded pieces of torn paper inside.

"Now, it is time for the final test. I will pull a name from this jar and that person will be my new assistant."

"What!?" someone cried out.

"That's unfair!" another shouted but Lisa remained unfazed.

"Sometimes, life is like a game of chance. You are never guaranteed the outcome," she then continued to say, "If you are upset by my methods then why don't leave? You were never forced to send an application," she said harshly, her words as frigid as ice.

"This is ridiculous," the man murmured, who shouted earlier, and left the ballroom. Then, three of the other candidates followed him out. Seeing that only two people remained in the room, Lisa placed the jar down.

"Well, that takes care of that," she spoke as she made her way towards Raito and Ryuzaki.

"Good job, Raito-san," she shook his hand.

"What? Wait, but what about him?" he gestured towards the other man.

"Oh, Ryuzaki wasn't exactly a candidate…he was going to aid me in the final decision. But too many people bailed out," Lisa frowned slightly as her hand touched her cheek in embarrassment which Raito found a bit odd.

"But don't you think your methods were too crude?"

"Maybe…however, that's reality," a small grin appeared on her face. Ryuzaki silently shook his head in agreement.

* * *

Before he left VanTex Corporation, Lisa told him that she expected for him to show up by nine o'clock tomorrow. While Raito was excellent with his academics, he started to worry about all the classes he might miss due to this job. Then on top of that, he wouldn't have any free time anymore…

And that's why Raito wanted to get this job done as soon as possible.

In order to impress his new boss, he arrived ten minutes early at the corporation building. Remembering that he was instructed to go to the fourteenth floor, he went into an empty elevator.

However, on the fourth floor a man wearing a navy blue suit and a light blue tie got on. He had dark hair neatly gelled straight and blank onyx eyes. Somehow, it reminded him of Ryuzaki but he let the thought go…it couldn't be him. They are completely different from each other.

"I haven't seen you here before, you must be new," the man trapped Raito against the corner of the elevator. Honey orbs panicked while onyx danced in amusement. Despite his struggling, the man raised his hand to caress the edge of Raito's face.

"You are beautiful…you must be an angel fallen from heaven," he whispered, leaning closer to Raito invading his personal space even more.

But the man was interrupted by the elevator opening and a loud voice saying, "Hold it right there!"

Raito was relieved to find it was Lisa. She pulled the man by the collar out of the elevator into the little lobby on the fourteenth floor.

"Hideki-sama! What were you doing harassing my new assistant!?"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Authoress' Notes**:

Thank you for taking your precious time to read and/or review my fanfic!

Please do not mistake Misa's feelings for Raito as romantic love. She cares for him as a brother and the background story for how they met and became friends will be in a later chapter.

And yes, even under Raito's perfect façade, he has demons of his own to face. In _Contusa_ _Persona_, I focused upon the inner demons of L by attempting to break down his defenses. Now, in _Sicarius Noctis_, it is Raito's turn.

Kudos goes to **Charli-san** for guessing who the client was correctly. It was Demegawa, the director of Sakura TV.

I hope you find my OC (Lisa) likeable. I try to avoid using OCs but her presence is vital to the plot and there was no proper Death Note character to take her role. However, once she has done her job, she will become very low key in the story.


End file.
